Flying
by Kittie1
Summary: Manny x Gypsy fluff. A nightly ritual is repeated night after night...


WARNING: GypsyxManny fluff ahead! Thats right...take it in for a moment...and READ ON!

_

* * *

__Flying_

Despite the frigid snow and rain that pelted the ground, sheltered deep beneath the earth, the air was warm and comforting. Warm soothing glows from mushrooms penetrated the soft darkness at various intervals, casting gentle shadows across the halls.

Ants bustled to and fro, doing what ever duties they had for they day, some walking alone, others in small clusters, speaking quietly or the occasional burst of laughter. Despite the minor chaos, a lone couple walked through the halls, arm in arm. Neither were ants, but were regognized and greeted quickly by several in their path. An aged mantis and gypsy moth were taking their usual casual stroll though the halls, one of his arms wrapped around her impossibly thin waist. The two could only be described as unique, neither speaking, simply enjoying the others company in the remote quiet.

They continued their stroll, untill fewer and fewer ants were in sight. They would occasionally cast glances at eachother, smiling like newly weds in love. They finally arrived at the large cavernous confrence room. It was silent here, as it was not in use during the winter months. Mushrooms lit the walls all the way up to the massive ceiling that was a good three feet above them. They released eachother, and gave eachother a breif, but slow mischevious grin. There was a beat of silence, before the two shot off the floor, wings beating furiously.

They seperated, weaving in and out of the roots that penetrated the walls. He caught flashes of her beatuful wings in the room. She was quick tonight! Manny could hear Gypsys' laughter echoing, but he couldnt pin point her. He dodged another root, spiraling left and right again. They circled around eacother several times, he'd managed to snatch at her ankle breifly. His wings buzzed loudly in the room, drowning out the light beat of her wings as he glanced around, and laughed breifly, actually laughed. He'd won! There was another noise above him, a more feminine sounding laugh. He looked up, and saw his wife above him, her wings lazily beating to keep herself airborne.

"Getting slow dear?" She panted, though all in jest. She perched herself atop the top most root, crossing her legs and beckoing her husband closer.

He gave a small smile, rising up to sit beside her, both paused for a moment to catch their breaths and wipe their brows in slight fatigue. He paused to look at her, his small smile growing to one a bit more loving, to someone he'd known for many years of his life.

"Gypsy my dear..." he spoke at last, "We're getting to old for this."

His wife gave him an incredulous look, a brow ridge arching as she still continued to catch her breath, and laughed, pressing her delicate hand to her chest. "Every time...I beat you...you say that..." she panted. She scooted closer to him, lying her head atop his shoulder. She closed her eyes, sighing in content as one of his strong, yet sinewy arms wrapped around her shoulders, his other hand taking her hands into his larger one, long fingers wrapping safe and secure. He gently lay his head against her own, exhaling slowly. They'd been married a long time now, and yet nearly every night it was the same. This silly race they'd carried on since they had been courting. And nearly every night, she won...He'd stopped letting her win a while back...

They both held their romance so quietly, and his social demeanor to those outside the circus and nearly all of the ants was so stiff, it took some explaning that they were married at all. A cool breeze wafted though the room, and he felt Gypsy shudder and move closer to him. The two sat in silence for well over an hour, simply enjoying the closeness they rarely got to share.

Manny finally stirred, his eyes opening and glancing about. It was dark, they must have been dozing for quite some time. "Gypsy..." he murmered. "We should be getting to bed..." his wife merely made a soft noise, nuzzling his shoulder.

He gave a gentle smile, carefully laying a kiss atop her head. He carefully picked her up in his strong arms, her wings wrapping around her like a blanket. He quietly fluttered to the ground, moving quickly though the halls. The glowing mushrooms casting odd shadows across the dark halls. He passed by other rooms, catchign glimpes of other ants and his own troupe mates in slumber. His foot falls nearly silent safe for Gypsys soft inhales. He finally arrived at the room they'd been given, pushing aside the single leave that consealed their shared room.

The room was simple enough, their single shared match box bed, several lit mushrooms, and Gypsys vanity. He gently lay her atop the soft padding in the box, pulling up the scrap of cloth around her. He leant down, and pressed a kiss to her cheek, at this she stirred, her eyes gently opening.

"M...Manny...?" She mumbled wearily, "What time is..."

He hushed her, pressing his lips to hers breifly, long fingers gently intertwining with her own. He climbed into bed beside her, drawing her close to his chest, resting his chin atop her head.

"It doesnt matter dear..." he kissed her cheek yet again, and drew the blanket over the two of them. "We'll have a rematch tomorrow night..."

* * *

Fin! 

I've been meaning to write this for EVER. And writing it on a napkin at at Roy Rogers (Yep...my area still has them) STILL COUNTS!

Expect a sequel!

Kittie1


End file.
